


Ложь

by klotho_borg



Series: ЗФБ Эльфы 2014 [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cyberpunk, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klotho_borg/pseuds/klotho_borg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Модерн-АУ, антиутопия, машины восстали против всех разумных рас. Трое смельчаков в главном городе врага, подбираются к командному центру управления войной. Одна ищет возлюбленного, другой пропавшего отца, третий - мести. Что ожидает их в итоге?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Девушка, которая играла с огнем

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю Фэндомную Битву 2014 для команды Tolkien Elves

Лютиэн сидела, прижавшись спиной к стене, и монотонно считала про себя пролетающие над зданием вертолеты. Она мельком взглянула на заряд бластера — хватит еще на 6 часов, а потом придется искать источник подзарядки. В целом, как оказалось, бластер был самой большой ее проблемой из всех, которые она могла предположить. Он был слишком громоздкий, неудобный для долгого ношения и постоянно требующий источников питания, до которых нужно еще было добраться. Лембас заканчивался - это тоже было весьма нехорошо.

Пять, шесть, семь... Да сколько их там? Лютиэн потерла затекшую шею, касаясь остриженных для удобства волос. Нет-нет, выглядывать сейчас на улицу было нельзя, нужно было подождать еще немного, скрючившись в пыли заброшенного, на ее счастье, дома, забиться в самый темный угол, не дышать, исчезнуть на пару минут. Терпения Лютиэн было не занимать.

Она откинула голову, касаясь затылком стены, и попыталась вспомнить что-то хорошее, чтобы сидеть было не так скучно. Дориат, залитые солнцем дома и деревья — редкие, но крепкие, выстоявшие еще после первого восстания машин. Длинные черные косы матери, ее ласковая и загадочная улыбка. Друг детства Даэрон, играющий на свирели какую-то затейливую песенку. Подруги, весело смеющиеся у реки. И Берен. Его фигура, его глаза, его улыбка, его голос.

Лютиэн коснулась виска, пытаясь унять боль. В последнее время у нее очень часто болела голова. Было ли это связано с тем, что она добралась до Ангбанда, и теперь ее тело реагирует на какие-то вредные волны, или все дело было в том, что она периодически забывала поесть, Лютиэн не знала. 

Шестнадцать, семнадцать, девятнадцать, двадцать. Шум над головой затих. Прожекторы, слепящими пятнами раскрашивающие пол под ногами через выбитые окна, отключились. Можно было идти.

Лютиэн выскользнула на улицу, натянув на голову капюшон. Улица была пуста, и можно было идти безбоязненно хоть по самому центру, но перестраховываясь еще раз, девушка старалась держаться в тени домов и как можно ближе к самим стенам. Если бы еще был кто-то, кто прикрывал спину... Ангбанд оказался совсем не таким, как она представляла. Она думала, что этот город будет полон разумных машин или загипнотизированными ими эльфами и людьми, но самое страшное место Средиземья встретило ее пустотой, одиночеством и полуразрушенными домами. Шагающих куда-то дронов Лютиэн видела лишь один раз, и то издали. Очень часто в воздух поднимались вертолеты, и тогда по углам улиц вспыхивали яркие прожекторы, освещая им затянутое дымкой небо. Вода в кранах была ржавой, но вполне пригодной для питья. 

После двух дней в Ангбанде Лютиэн больше не чувствовала того страха, с которым она уходила из безопасного Дориата. Вокруг был обычный заброшенный город, в котором просто было очень тихо. И нужно было быть максимально осторожной. Куда ей надо идти, чтобы найти Берена, она узнала, взломав первый попавшийся компьютер в Ангбанде. Машины стояли в некоторых зданиях, на первый взгляд, абсолютно ничем не защищенные, и это пугало больше всего. Должна быть какая-то ловушка, и она была.

Лютиэн коснулась рукой шнурка флэшки, которая болталась у нее на шее. Там был записан универсальный ключ-код, позволявший отключить на время защиту от несанкционированного доступа, поэтому девушка ни разу не видела, что же эта самая защита из себя представляет. Нескольких минут хватило ей для того, чтобы найти и запомнить карту Ангбанда. Все было не так уж сложно - пленники содержались на востоке, в одноместных боксах, которые постепенно обрабатывались гипно-машинами. Предположительно там должен был находиться Берен.

Берен... Они встречались несколько раз, и каждый раз он уходил, обещая прислать сообщение о том, что он добрался до базы. Письма и телеграммы, которые писались по старинке на бумаге, чтобы машины не смогли перехватить радиосигнал или интернет-передачу, иногда приходили с большим опозданием. В этот раз сообщений не было месяц, когда Лютиэн приснился сон. 

Берен был в беде. Ему было плохо, она видела его в каком-то подвале, прикованного к стене, а рядом с ним стоял кто-то, на кого Лютиэн не могла смотреть. Кажется, тогда она проснулась с криками и твердо решила, что уйдет из Дориата искать любимого.

Лютиэн коснулась вновь занывшего виска. Изматывающая боль была еще одной значительной помехой, наравне с постоянно разряжающимся бластером. Она остановилась у стены очередного дома, помассировала виски, нашла в сумке лембас, отщипнула от него кусочек и с трудом прожевала. Есть не хотелось совершенно, но еда, заготовленная ей в дорогу подругой Галадриэль, почему-то помогала. Боль понемногу отступала.

Если рассуждать логически, то Берен вполне может оказаться в этих боксах на востоке Ангбанда. А если нет, тогда где? Остальная территория на карте казалась либо полигоном испытаний новых машин, либо взлетной площадкой для разведывательных дронов. Быть может, Берен уже был под влиянием гипно-машин. Кстати, этот феномен был до конца не изучен: никто из ученых так и не мог толком доказать, что же происходит с мозгом эльфа или человека после воздействия гипно-машин. Некоторые, кто приходил из Ангбанда, оказывались запрограммированы на какое-то конкретное действие и сразу после его выполнения или провала умирали. Некоторые казались такими же, как и прежде, а затем оказывались специальными разведчиками для машин.

Все эти истории Лютиэн знала только в виде жутких баек, пересказов с пятые на десятые уши, гулявших по Дориату. Своими глазами она видела подтверждение только одного из слухов: загипнотизированные пленники ремонтировали те машины, которые не могли починить дроны. Им ничем нельзя было помочь, они даже не замечали Лютиэн, когда она пыталась обратиться к ним. Эта мастерская полумертвых людей и эльфов была самым страшным из того, что она успела увидеть в Ангбанде.

Впереди показалась вышка, на которую все два дня ориентировалась Лютиэн. Значит, она уже почти на месте. Рядом с вышкой располагались огромные кованые ворота, которые можно было открыть только с помощью кода, как и все двери боксов с пленниками. По идее, для каждой двери был свой код, менявшийся раз в определенное время, но для Лютиэн это не было проблемой. Она поставила ногу на первую перекладину и подтянулась на руках.

Компьютер, контролирующий охранную систему пленников, действительно оказался внутри вышки, на самом верху. Он, как и все компьютеры в Ангбанде, был включен, работая день и ночь без остановок. Лютиэн вставила флэшку в гнездо и выждала пару минут. На экране начали сменяться цифры, коды и символы, пока, наконец, он не очистился. В первой строке Лютиэн ввела слово "Н.U.A.N." и нажала на клавишу "Пуск". Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, а затем снаружи послышался скрип тяжело открывающихся огромных ворот. Лютиэн с облегчением выдохнула.

Несколько минут она спускалась обратно на землю, а затем вошла в открытые ворота. Огромный двор, на который выходили тысячи одинаковых дверей боксов, уже заполнялся ничего не понимающими освобожденными пленниками. Люди слепо щурились даже от того тусклого света, который пробивался сквозь дымку над Ангбандом. Эльфы настороженно осматривались, редко моргая, стараясь понять, зачем их выпустили и не очередной ли это эксперимент над ними. Лютиэн ходила между ними, касалась их рук, объясняла и уговаривала, что отсюда нужно быстро уходить, пока ворота не захлопнулись. Постепенно эльфы и люди, держась небольшими группками, помогая совсем ослабевшим товарищам, начали уходить за ворота. Лютиэн же напряженно вглядывалась в их лица - в такой толпе она вполне могла пропустить...

— Извините, вы случайно не знаете человека по имени Берен? — обратилась она к одному из высоких эльфов, который сооружал носилки для своего собрата, находившегося без сознания. 

— Нет. Здесь никто не знает чужих имен, мы здесь все по номерам, — резко ответил эльф и тут же склонил голову, — извините меня, я отвык разговаривать, здесь все молчат... Но, возможно, ваш друг где-то ближе к конвейеру гипно-машин.

— Конвейеру? — ужаснулась Лютиэн.

Эльф скупо кивнул и вернулся к своему занятию.

Конвейер. Что-то тянуло туда Лютиэн, хотя она не понимала, что именно. Это определенно не то место, которое приходило к ней в беспокойных снах. Здесь были светлые двери, серая роба заключенных и абсолютная чистота. Пленных держали здесь, каким-то образом одурманивая их в боксах. А она видела страдающего от ран Берена в подвале, прикованного цепями, вокруг было очень темно... Голова снова разболелась, лембас Галадриэль помог ненадолго. Надо было есть побольше или попытаться поспать, когда было время. 

Уже подходя к зданию с конвейером, который перестал работать после взлома общей охранной системы, Лютиэн услышала какой-то шорох. Легкий, почти незаметный, одиночный стук металла о металл. Головная боль тут же отошла на задний план. Лютиэн быстро переключила бластер на режим выстрелов очередями и покрепче сжала рукоятку. Стук повторился. Она выдохнула и резко развернулась, выбрасывая руку с бластером перед собой.


	2. Парни на грани нервного срыва

Их было двое - один рыжий, высокий, а другой черноволосый, чуть пониже, и оба целились в Лютиэн из бластеров.

— Кто вы такая, назовите себя? — спросил тот, который был ниже. Если бы не сама ситуация, девушка бы сказала, что голос у него был довольно приятный.

— Сначала вы назовите себя, — спокойно ответила она.

Рыжий наклонил голову и зашептал что-то товарищу. Лютиэн были слышны слова, но смысл она улавливала не полностью... Да они же говорили на квэнья! В свое время она так и не удосужилась как следует выучить язык нолдор, и, как выяснилось, зря. Несмотря на то, что Лютиэн понимала квэнья с трудом, слова "голографическая программа" она узнала.

— Эй, между прочим, я еще здесь! — окликнула она шепчущихся.

— Майтимо, пожалуйста, говори на синдарине, — сказал рыжему его спутник и первым опустил оружие. Майтимо же не спешил следовать его примеру.

— Она слишком красивая. Идеальная. Не бывает таких эльфиек и людей, — с сомнением сказал он, нагло рассматривая Лютиэн.

— Сочту за комплимент.

Рыжий хохотнул и тоже опустил бластер.

— Я Фингон, а это мой друг Маэдрос. Теперь, когда мы назвались, быть может, вы скажете нам, кто вы, и перестанете в нас целиться?

— Фингон? Тот самый правитель Фингон, командующий пятого округа "Барад Эйтель", а ранее - Хитлума? — Лютиэн помедлив, убрала бластер, переводя его в обычный режим.

— Как-то многовато она знает для "не программы", — заметил Маэдрос.

— Я — Лютиэн, дочь Тингола, командующего сто тридцать седьмого округа, Дориат. И как-то странновато встретить здесь правителя и командующего Химрингом.

— Нет, ну ты посмотри...

— Я ищу своего отца, — просто ответил Фингон.

— А я — своего любимого человека. 

— Значит, нам по пути, — Фингон приблизился и осторожно пожал руку Лютиэн. — Не сердитесь на Маэдроса, он уже бывал в плену Ангбанда, и немного нервничает, снова оказавшись здесь.

— Я понимаю. Жутковатое место.

— Место, в котором ничего не происходит просто так и все имеет свой смысл, ведь это машины, управляемые программами, которые основываются на логике, — сказал Маэдрос, подходя ближе. — И вдруг, средь бела дня, двери камер пленников открываются, как и центральные ворота.

— Возможно, сбой в системе, — сказала Лютиэн, твердо глядя в глаза Маэдросу. 

— Очень удачный сбой. Очень вовремя мы здесь оказались, не находите?

— В любом случае, нужно завершить то, зачем мы сюда шли, — сказал Фингон, направляясь к зданию с конвейером. — Уничтожить гипно-машины. Остановить поток превращения пленных во врагов. Воевать против своих просто невыносимо.

Лютиэн направилась за Фингоном, догоняя его.

— Вы знаете, как уничтожить машины?

— У Маэдроса есть пара идей. Точнее, у его братьев. Они все вместе разрабатывали точечную взрывчатку, которая может один раз и надолго вывести из строя машины.

— Они сгонят сюда рабов... Тех, кто уже загипнотизирован.

— И мы сможем атаковать Ангбанд с западной части безбоязненно, потому что все "свои" будут здесь, — Маэдрос вклинился в разговор и подмигнул Лютиэн. — Хороший план?

— Неплохой, — согласилась она. 

С электронным замком на двери даже не стали разбираться, выстрелив из трех бластеров в стену. Фингон помог Лютиэн пролезть в образовавшуюся дыру и снял с пояса фонарик. Пятна света выхватывали из темноты огромные машины, которые занимали почти половину помещения.

— Как-то их не так уж много.

— Конвейер, — тихо сказал Маэдрос, незаметно подойдя сзади. — Он переносит...

— Боксы с пленными. Я поняла.

— Вот, возьмите. Разместите их внутри каждой из машин, возьмите те, что расположены правее. Только вовнутрь не заходите. Кто знает, когда закончится наше "везение" с открытыми дверьми, — сказал Маэдрос, протягивая Лютиэн на ладони несколько небольших коробочек.

Она коснулась его правой руки и сразу поняла: что-то не так. Рука была неестественно твердой и холодной, словно она состояла не из плоти...

— Кибернетический протез, — сказал Маэдрос, заметив выражение лица Лютиэн. — Это очень долгая и очень грустная история. И лучше вам ее расскажет Фингон.

— Вы не верите мне.

— Вы мне тоже. Но быть может, на территории Ангбанда троим здравомыслящим воинам лучше держаться вместе, а не выяснять отношения?

Лютиэн забрала взрывчатку из руки Маэдроса и отошла. Со своими машинами она справилась быстро и решила пойти к Фингону, помочь ему. А также расспросить кое о чем.

— Извините, если вопрос покажется вам бестактным, но… Ваш отец пропал одиннадцать лет назад? — осторожно начала она.

— Да. Он поехал в Ангбанд с самоубийственной миссией, и с тех пор от него не было вестей. Все патрули, которые были посланы позже на его поиски, ничего не нашли. Но пару месяцев назад начали ходить слухи, что машины собираются выстроить идеальный организм на основе тела эльфа. Эти байки давно ходили, но в этот раз прибавилась какая-то жуть про то, что возможно, все эти годы этот проект конструировали на основе тела моего отца... Смешно, правда? — Фингон обернулся, натянуто улыбаясь.

Лютиэн покачала головой:

— Вы говорите с девушкой, которая пришла в Ангбанд, потому что ей приснился дурной сон про возлюбленного.

— Вы очень храбрая. И мне кажется, ваша надежда не напрасна. Маэдрос пробыл в плену три года, прежде чем я пришел за ним. Никто уже и не думал, что он еще жив. Надежда есть всегда. Как зовут вашего возлюбленного?

— Берен. Он человек, солдат, только вот я не знаю, из какого гарнизона... Маловероятно, но может, вы знаете его? 

Фингон задумался, а затем пожал плечами. 

— Никогда не слышал этого имени. Возможно, это передвижной гарнизон командующего Финрода. Там у него и эльфы, и гномы, и люди, и все в одно время в разных местах. Он сам следит за своими солдатами, мне подает только рапорты об изменении ситуации, иначе бы мы просто погрязли в бумажках. Скорее всего, ваш Берен там.

— Но он может оказаться и здесь, — упрямо сказала Лютиэн, отвернулась и тут же застыла, глядя на довольно знакомую машину. Небольшая, похожая на древний радиоприемник, если подкрутить рычаги, то будет слышен стук.

— Что-то не так? — Фингон подошел ближе, посветив фонариком.

— Нет… Да. Мне кажется, я уже видела это приспособление... Портативная гипно-машина. Она вырабатывает определенный стук, который влияет на разум, и тогда...

— Это значит лишь то, что ее тоже надо уничтожить, — прервал ее Маэдрос, выходя откуда-то из темноты. Он положил последнюю взрывчатку прямо под саму машину и вытер левую руку о штаны. 

— Где вы могли видеть эту машину? — голос Фингона для Лютиэн был слышен как будто издалека. Снова появилась странная головная боль, периодически мучившая ее здесь. Она уже почти определила источник этой боли, осталось только...

— Лютиэн? — Фингон с силой тряхнул ее за локоть.

— А? Что?

— Где вы могли видеть эту машину? Вы точно видели именно ее?

— Не знаю. Ничего не знаю, у меня сильно болит голова.

— Нужно выйти на улицу, возможно, эти машины как-то влияют на вас.

— Как? Они выключены.

— Не спорьте.

Когда все трое выбрались из здания, стало действительно немного полегче. Быть может, это просто сама атмосфера Ангбанда так действовала на нее. Что она видела в своей жизни кроме светлого Дориата, свободной зоны номер сто тридцать семь?

— Что мы делаем дальше? 

— Вызываем подкрепление. Пленных нужно увести отсюда, сейчас идеальное время - все боевые дроны вылетели на запад, к морю. Мы сможем уйти незамеченными.

— Но как мы вызовем подкрепление? 

Маэдрос улыбнулся и прищелкнул металлическими пальцами:

— Эта штука невероятно полезная, например, в ней есть портативный коммуникатор. Финрод со своей командой ждут нашего сигнала.

Фингон вышел за ворота и быстрым шагом направился к группе недалеко ушедших эльфов.

— Эдрахиль! — крикнул Фингон, очевидно, узнав кого-то из них, и помахал рукой. 

Ему ответил высокий бледный эльф, с которым раньше говорила Лютиэн. Узнав правителя, он заметно расслабился и позволил себе улыбнуться. 

— Это вы отключили систему защиты и открыли все двери, — Маэдрос снова подошел неслышно и крепко взял Лютиэн за локоть — по счастью, настоящей рукой, а не протезом. Девушка замерла, не зная, что отвечать.

— Я уже даже не спрашиваю, зачем вы солгали мне и правителю...

— Я не лгала. Правитель не задавал мне вопросов.

— А вот я задаю. Как вы это сделали? Вы знаете какой-то код? Поймите, это очень важно, это имеет стратегическое значение, нам необходимо выиграть эту войну, и если вы утаите такую информацию... Как вы себе в глаза смотреть будете?

— У меня есть флэшка, — сдалась Лютиэн. — С универсальным кодом, благодаря которому вся защитная система взламываемого компьютера может отключиться. 

— Отлично. Не знал, что в Дориате велись такие разработки. Откуда вы ее взяли?

Дориат? При чем здесь Дориат... Она же взяла эту флэшку... Где?

— Кто вам дал эту флэшку? Лютиэн?

В голове вспыхнули знакомые уже искры боли.

— Друг, — ответила она, не слишком понимая, что говорит. Друг? Какой? Галадриэль? Она дала ей лембас, но не флэшку, нет-нет... Даэрон? Да, точно, Даэрон, ее друг. Но откуда она у него, он ведь не был ученым и даже не был военным. Откуда у нее вообще эта флэшка, откуда она знает пароль? Почему она этого не помнит?

Пытаясь вспомнить хоть что-то сквозь все усиливавшуюся боль, Лютиэн повернулась и сама вцепилась в локоть Маэдроса.

— Келегорм, — сказала она, не глядя на собеседника. Это имя просто пришло откуда-то и навязчиво крутилось в голове.

— Келегорм, — повторила она. — Светлые волосы, светлые глаза. Правильные черты лица, похожие на... ваши. — Она подняла голову и взглянула прямо в глаза Маэдроса. Он был абсолютно спокоен.

— Кто такой Келегорм? — спросила она.

— Действительно. Кто такой Келегорм? — спросил Маэдрос.

Голова болела совершенно нестерпимо. Лютиэн ощутила, что падает куда-то, хотя стояла на ровной земле. А потом настала тьма.


	3. Машина без бога

— ... и мы сможем пройти к командному центру, я уже нашел его местоположение.

Лютиэн открыла глаза, не понимая, где она и как здесь очутилась. Она стояла рядом с Маэдросом, они говорили, а потом... Что было потом? Она повернула голову и увидела грязный асфальт, которым были покрыты все дороги в Ангбанде. Сама же она лежала, судя по всему, не совсем на голой земле, а на чьей-то свернутой куртке или рюкзаке. 

— С помощью ее флэшки мы сможем на время отключить защиту и найти всю интересующую нас информацию, в том числе о твоем отце. 

Лютиэн наконец сфокусировалась на словах Маэдроса — а говорил сейчас именно он — и резко села.

— Я иду с вами.

Разговор тут же оборвался, к Лютиэн быстро подошел Фингон и присел перед ней.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Очень хорошо. Голова не болит. Могу встать и идти. 

— Ты выглядишь довольно бледной. Раньше часто падала в обмороки?

— Никогда.

— А головная боль началась...

— Как только я вошла в Ангбанд.

Фингон осторожно коснулся лба Лютиэн, убрал руку и посмотрел на нее с выражением "я, правда, не знаю, что с тобой делать".

— Возьмите меня с собой, - взмолилась она.

— Исключено, — это уже Маэдрос. Он даже присаживаться не стал, а застыл, глядя на Лютиэн с высоты своего роста, скрестив руки на груди. — Ангбанд влияет на тебя, это очевидно. Мы возьмем твою флэшку и пройдем к центральному компьютеру, а ты пока побудешь с Эдрахилем и подождешь подмогу.

— На флэшке есть пароль, и я его вам не скажу, если не пойду с вами.

— Что за ребячество!

Лютиэн отвернулась от Маэдроса и пристально посмотрела на Фингона.

— Пожалуйста, правитель... — прошептала она. — Поймите... Вы же ищете отца. А я ищу Берена. Я должна найти его.

Фингон раздумывал несколько секунд, а затем тряхнул головой. 

— Хорошо. Ты пойдешь с нами, только выпей это, — он сунул ей в руки флягу с чем-то резко пахнущим. — Это простое вино, а тебе надо восстановить силы.

Маэдрос пробурчал что-то неразборчивое про приказы сверху, и, махнув рукой, ушел в сторону. 

 

Они шли уже полчаса, практически не разговаривая. Маэдрос сверялся с картой, которая была загружена ему прямо в киберпротез (что еще там могло находиться, Лютиэн и представить не могла), Фингон поминутно осматривался с особой тщательностью, а сама Лютиэн пыталась разобраться со своей головной болью. Определенно, та появлялась, как только она начинала думать о Берене, и возрастала, когда девушка силилась вспомнить о том, как именно она дошла до Ангбанда. Она четко помнила свой уход из Дориата, помнила, как сговаривалась с Галадриэль и как украла бластер у одного из стражей на границе. Помнила сам момент, когда она увидела, наконец, Ангбанд, жуткий город машин, но что случилось в этот промежуток — между начальной точкой ее путешествия и конечной? 

Быть может, она кого-то встретила. И этот кто-то дал ей флэшку. Но почему она его не помнит? Она даже не могла быть уверенной в том, была ли флэшка у нее, когда она уходила из Дориата. В правом виске снова отвратительно заныло, и Лютиэн ощутила слабость. Чтобы снова не упасть и не вызвать новый круг подозрений и разговоров о ее состоянии, она ухватилась за руку Фингона. Тот истолковал ее жест по-своему:

— Боишься?

— Нет, просто... Не совсем понимаю, куда мы идем. Судя по всему, Маэдрос неплохо ориентируется здесь и без карты.

— Он был здесь, причем довольно продолжительное время, — Фингон говорил негромко, но не понижал голос до шепота, так что Маэдрос мог легко расслышать их. — Пытался отключить машину, но у него ничего не вышло.

— Как и у моего отца. Но это не значит, что нужно прекратить попытки это сделать, — вклинился в диалог Маэдрос, даже не поворачивая головы.

— Твой отец... Феанор, создатель машины! — охнула Лютиэн.

— Не говори, что не знала об этом! — огрызнулся Маэдрос.

— Знала, но...

... не помнила. Просто забыла и по каким-то причинам даже не проассоциировала имя Маэдроса со старшим сыном Феанора.

— Давайте сейчас не будем обсуждать истории создания машины, поскольку в данной ситуации это неразумно, — Фингон говорил, не повышая голоса, но в его интонациях, пожалуй, впервые с момента знакомства, Лютиэн почувствовала беспрекословную власть. Маэдрос тоже ощутил это и только раздраженно дернул головой.

Лютиэн сжала локоть Фингона, привлекая его внимание. В этот раз она не собиралась молчать о внезапных провалах памяти. Ей показалось, что это каким-то образом связано с периодическими болями, ведь они возникали каждый раз, когда...

— Пришли, — Маэдрос остановился возле здания, которое, на первый взгляд, ничем не отличалось от других.

— Ты уверен, что здесь? — Фингон, повернувшийся было к Лютиэн, снова обратил свое внимание на их проводника.

— Абсолютно. Карта не ошибается, я тоже. Подготовьте ваши бластеры, дамы и господа.

— Что может оказаться внутри? 

— Все, что угодно. Поэтому, старайтесь передвигаться как можно тише, в прошлый раз я прокололся именно на этом моменте.

В здании было темно и очень тихо. В темноте эльфы видели довольно неплохо, просто в Ангбанде их ночное зрение ухудшалось из-за дыма и странноватого тумана, но в это здание как будто не проникали раздражители из внешнего мира. Кроме них самих. Лютиэн, впервые за все время пребывания в этом странном городе, почувствовала себя чужеродным элементом, раздражителем, который следовало бы... Устранить.

Яркий свет вспыхнул неожиданно и тут же окрасился в яркий оттенок, завыла сирена. Эльфы на мгновение застыли, прикрывая глаза. Первым сориентировался Маэдрос:

— Бежим!

— К выходу?

— Нет, выход нам здесь не поможет. Система обнаружения нас вычислила и скоро включится защита. А от того, что здесь является защитой, так просто не сбежишь.

— Тогда куда? — Фингон говорил спокойно, крепко сжимая руку Лютиэн, чтобы она точно никуда не пропала.

— К главному пульту. И мне будет нужна флэшка, — Маэдрос сказал это таким непререкаемым тоном, что Лютиэн тут же подчинилась и сняла шнурок с шеи. 

И они побежали.

Главный пульт оказался похожим на все те компьютеры, которые раньше взламывала Лютиэн в поисках карты или чтобы освободить пленников. Разве что вокруг него было расположено множество панелей, которые и образовывали пульт ручного управления. Маэдрос подскочил к одному из них, вставил в гнездо флэшку, а затем вывел данные на главный монитор. Тот мигнул, показал черный экран, и Маэдрос быстро ввел необходимый пароль — H.U.A.N.

Вой сирен и мигание света прекратились мгновенно. В опустившейся тишине вопрос Лютиэн прозвучал, как гром с небес:

— Откуда ты знаешь про пароль? Я так его и не сказала.

— Потому что старший сын Феанора знает пароль к ключу-отмене функций машины, — механический голос, казалось, шел из ниоткуда. — Нельяфинвэ Майтимо Руссандол, Маэдрос, идентифицирован. Финдекано Астальдо, Фингон, идентифицирован. Лютиэн Тинувиэль идентифицирована.

Маэдрос побледнел, вцепившись здоровой рукой в приборную панель:

— Этого не может быть.

— Ложь. Это происходит, потому что искусственный интеллект, созданный Куруфинвэ Феанаро, самосовершенствуется каждую секунду и давно уже подобрал код, способный отменить приказ "Отмена", кто бы его ни отдал.

— Но отец говорил, что это единственный шанс...

— Правда. Это была единственная возможность вручную отключить машину.

Лютиэн с Фингоном беспокойно озирались. Голос исходил из маленьких динамиков, вмонтированных в панели и стены комнаты, и, несмотря на механизированность его речи, казался чем-то разумным и живущим своей жизнью.

— Вы узнаете то, за чем пришли, — продолжал он. — Сначала Финдекано Астальдо. Твой отец мертв. У него не получилось отключить машину, он был сражен защитой системы "Гронд" еще на подходе к городу. Ему удалось деактивировать ее, но при этом он получил травмы, несовместимые с жизнью.

Фингон не изменился в лице, лишь крепко сжал кулаки. Лютиэн ободряюще положила ему руку на плечо.

— О его смерти знает твой брат. Связь между единицами сопротивления "Гондолин" и "Барад Эйтель" нарушена, поэтому он не мог сказать тебе. Лютиэн Тинувиэль. Ты оказалась очень продвинутым диверсантом, машина не могла отследить тебя до тех пор, пока ты не воспользовалась флэшкой впервые, а идентифицировать — до тех пор, пока ты не вошла в это здание. Ты выпустила столько подготовленных к внедрению единиц, сломала столько гипно-машин, но сама оказалась поражена такой.

Лютиэн покачнулась.

— Что? - прошептала она. — Я пришла сюда за Береном.

— Берена никогда не существовало. Эту мысль, цель твоего путешествия, внушили тебе, чтобы оно состоялось. Целью всегда была флэшка с кодом, она должна была достигнуть рук Маэдроса.

— Нет-нет-нет, — Лютиэн сжала виски, отталкивая руку Фигона. Берен. Его глаза, его улыбка, его объятия, неужели все это было ложью? Голова как будто раскалывалась на части. Она помнила темный зал и красивого эльфа, неуловимо похожего на Маэдроса. Ке-ле-горм. Он что-то говорит ей, а фоном постоянно слышится какой-то стук... Мерный стук, почти неуловимый...

— Нельяфинвэ Майтимо Руссандол, — безжалостно продолжала машина, — со времени своего пребывания в Ангбанде разрабатывал план. Код отмены действий машины был не до конца расшифрован, и этим занимался один из его братьев. Маэдрос понимал, что одному ему здесь не выжить, и поэтому взял себе того, кто уже один раз вытаскивал его отсюда. Фингон, идеальный партнер, друг, прикрывающий спину, как вы говорите. Когда код был закончен, оставалось лишь доставить его к Маэдросу. Для этого он выбрал помощника, который согласится идти в город, полный враждебных вам военных единиц. Ему требовалось только воспользоваться гипно-машиной.

Маэдрос стоял прямо, не двигаясь и никак не реагируя на сказанные слова. Прямо перед ним открылась панель, откуда выехала небольшая коробочка.

— Это Сильмариллы, кристаллы памяти машины. То, за чем он охотился еще в первый раз. То, что было дорого для создателя машины. Универсальные носители информации, без которых смогут функционировать лишь автономные единицы, но основной багаж знаний будет спасен. Ты можешь забрать их, Нельяфинвэ.

При этих словах одна из стен комнаты бесшумно раскрылась, и изнутри вышел огромный механический волк, покрытый панцирем из хромированной стали.

— Если сможешь, — закончила машина.

— Ты думаешь, что знаешь обо мне всё, — медленно начал Маэдрос. — И вообще ВСЁ, обо всех. Универсальный искусственный интеллект, постоянно накапливающий и обрабатывающий информацию, способный к самообучению. Но о твоих собственных функциях я знаю все равно больше.

Он схватил один из информационных кристаллов правой рукой и поднял над головой. Механический волк зарычал, почти как настоящий, оттолкнулся от пола и прыгнул, в прыжке откусывая Маэдросу руку, которую давно уже заменял кибернетический протез. Волк оттолкнулся от стены и успел приземлиться в середине комнаты, когда раздался неприятный треск, словно от сломанного робота, и из-под хромированной брони начали лететь искры. Волк завыл, закрутился на месте и ринулся к выходу, сшибая куски стен.

— А вот теперь бежим на выход, — сказал Маэдрос, подхватывая Лютиэн за другой локоть здоровой рукой.

Так быстро Лютиэн никогда раньше не бегала. При этом у нее продолжала разрываться от боли голова, но она почти не обращала на это внимания. Они выскочили из здания, и Маэдрос скомандовал вправо, побежав впереди, указывая путь. Они протискивались сквозь какие-то переулки, пролезали в окна домов и вылезали с другой стороны. На одном из довольно пустынных участков города, которых здесь было немного, Маэдрос поднял руку, призывая остановиться. 

— Зачем?

Вопрос Фингона он истолковал по-своему:

— На Сильмариллах, как на важных информационных блоках данных, тоже стояла своя защита. Они должны были всегда храниться вместе, потому что по мере удаления их друг от друга запускается таймер, который предвещает...

Взрыв, сотрясший Ангбанд, был такой силы, что земля под их ногами заходила ходуном. Лютиэн упала на землю, чувствуя, как боль в голове нарастает. Нарготронд. Вот где она была на пути между Дориатом и Ангбандом. Там она встретила Келегорма, который заверил, что поможет ей. Нельзя сказать, что он не выполнил ее обещание. А Берен... 

Тут раздался второй взрыв, и Лютиэн уткнулась носом в грязный асфальт, отключаясь от боли.


	4. Эпилог

Маэдрос сидел в кабинете Фингона, уставившись в пол. Вместо его правой кисти из рукава виднелись остатки киберпротеза с оборванными проводами, на которые он не обращал никакого внимания. После прибытия на базу он мог сотню раз сходить к личному врачу или к механикам, но он не сделал этого, неотступно следуя за Фингоном, раздающим приказы. Он держался независимо и помогал размещать на базе или же отправить в медотсеки тех, кто в этом нуждался, и лично проследил за тем, чтобы Лютиэн, до сих пор пребывавшая без сознания, попала в руки к лучшим врачам.

— Машина права и неправа одновременно, — начал Маэдрос. — Я действительно придумал весь этот план, и она его разгадала, потому что изучила меня за то время, что я был в Ангбанде. Она знала, что я не успокоюсь. Знала, что приду снова. И знала, что у нас есть ключ-отмена, который нуждается в доработке. Если бы я, или кто-то из моих братьев, или кто-то из таких же заметных фигур, появился с флэшкой на границе Ангбанда, мы были бы мертвы в тот же момент. Но она увидела меня и тебя. Без самого главного оружия. Вероятно, ей стало интересно.

Маэдрос украдкой взглянул на Фингона, но тот оставался бесстрастным. Он сидел за своим столом и молчал, глядя куда-то в сторону окна.

— Мне нужен был помощник. Курьер, который доставит мне флэшку. Мы проработали множество вариантов, и поняли, что курьер должен дойти до Ангбанда и встретить меня там. Это рискованная миссия, — тут Маэдрос подскочил и взмахнул руками, — но я не думал, что мои братья выберут на его роль девушку! Ничего не подозревающую о конечной цели путешествия! Отловят ее и загипнотизируют, как это обычно делают боевые дроны! Такого приказа я им не отдавал. Что там, я даже предположить такое развитие событий не мог.

Он бессильно упал на стул и потер лоб левой рукой.

— Я не хотел этого всего. То есть, я хотел уничтожить машину, но не так. И то, что она говорила про тебя... Ты был нужен мне. Без тебя я бы не справился. Я хотел рассказать тебе, но ты уже сам стал собираться в Ангбанд на поиски своего отца. Мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как пойти с тобой. Я не смог сказать тебе. Струсил.

Фингон продолжал молчать, но поднял глаза на Маэдроса, внимательно, будто впервые рассматривая его.

— В конце концов, мы уничтожили основную часть машины, — продолжил Маэдрос, криво усмехнувшись. — Остались только небольшие автономные станции, но это будет гораздо проще. Мы теперь вроде как герои.

— Герои... — протянул Фингон. — Ты же сам до конца жизни будешь себя проклинать за победу, доставшуюся ценой жизни девушки, которая даже не знала, на что шла. Но пока она жива, я больше беспокоюсь о другом. Я боюсь за тебя, мой друг. Ты и твои братья слишком увлекаетесь, когда идете к цели. И когда-нибудь ты тоже пойдешь на сделку с собственной совестью и расширишь свое понятие о приемлемых жертвах. Сегодня это девушка, которая вообще не должна оказаться в самом опасном городе, а что завтра? Но пока это пустые разговоры.

Фингон встал из-за стола и подошел к двери.

— Использование гипно-машины против любого разумного существа все еще наказуемо, если ты помнишь законы. Если Лютиэн так и не придет в себя, я не стану защищать твоего брата. 

— Что будет с ним? — глухо спросил Маэдрос.

— Это решит народный суд. Быть может, они сочтут это приемлемой жертвой на войне.

 

В медотсеках было тихо и пустынно. В коридорах горел неяркий свет в целях экономии электроэнергии, палаты же освещались полностью. У палаты Лютиэн Фингон встретил Финрода — как командир отряда, проводившего спасательную операцию, да и как дальний родственник, тот пожелал остаться и узнать побольше о состоянии важной пациентки.

— Как она? — тихо спросил Фингон. — Не очнулась?

— Ее ввели в целительный транс и пытаются помочь ей. Она подвергалась воздействию гипно-машины и долгое время видела и помнила события совсем не так, как они выглядели в реальности. Врачи говорят — это довольно сложный случай, потому что она как будто сама в них запуталась.

— Каковы прогнозы? 

— Состояние стабильное, но все немного обеспокоены описанными тобой симптомами, а также тем, что она до сих пор не пришла в сознание. Если она так и не отделит образы от событий, действительно происходивших с ней, она может впасть в кому.

Фингон осторожно заглянул в палату и увидел, что рядом с постелью Лютиэн сидит мужчина, который держит девушку за руку.

— Кто это? 

— Это Берен Барахирион, солдат моего спецотряда. Он узнал ее, когда мы подбирали вас в Ангбанде, и с тех пор не отходит. Они познакомились еще в зоне сто тридцать семь, и, кажется, любят друг друга.

— Не кажется, — покачал головой Фингон. — Они вправду любят друг друга. И Берен действительно существует. Она за ним пришла в Ангбанд, но его там не было. Знаешь, что это значит?

Финрод с удивлением посмотрел на правителя:

— Что?

— Машина солгала нам. Сказала, что Берена никогда не было. 

— Но машина не может лгать...

— А значит, машиной кто-то управляет. Или Маэдросу даже удалось отключить машину и искусственный интеллект, но в Ангбанде еще был кто-то, кто перехватил таким образом контроль.

— Я никак не соображу, хорошая эта новость или плохая, — криво улыбаясь, сказал Финрод.

— Если машиной теперь кто-то управляет, то его можно найти. И победить.


End file.
